


The Hunt

by duchessofcalais



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofcalais/pseuds/duchessofcalais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire Jensen stalks his prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

            Jensen watched Jared across the dance floor, green eyes glued on the tall man. He held an untouched drink in his hand, fingers wrapped tightly around the sweating glass. The alcohol held no interest to him, not when there was something even better waiting for him. Jensen sat the drink down and pushed away from the bar, moving into the mass on the dance floor.

            As Jensen made his way across the dance floor he kept his eyes fixed on Jared, watching the man as he held a girl up against the far wall, in the dark edge of the club. The patrons on the dance floor, parted for Jensen, some gazing adoringly at him as he prowled towards his prey.

            Jensen cleared the dance floor, now only feet away from his prey. Jared was still focused on the girl he had pressed up against the wall, his body curled over her. Jensen closed the distance between them quickly, coming up behind Jared, one hand on his lower back.

            The girl looked over Jared’s shoulder at Jensen, her eyes blow wide in lust, and probably from some mixture of drugs and alcohol. Jensen reached over and caressed the side of her face, following the delicate line of her jaw with his fingertips. The hand on Jared’s lower back traveled up Jared’s back, fingers coming to tangle in the long locks.

            With a sharp tug, Jensen turned all of his attention on Jared who turned to look at Jensen with an almost feral look in his eyes. The look made lust bloom in Jensen, seeing that animal side of Jared. After a few seconds the feral look faded from the hazel eyes, but it was still there lurking under the surface, ready to be released.

            Jared leaned back down to the girl, pressing his lips to her neck, before whispering a harsh command for her to leave. The two men watched as she hurried away, joining the patrons on the dance floor, blending into the crowd once again.

            Jensen pushed Jared up against the wall, his leg between Jared’s. “How was your meal, love?” Jensen peppered kisses to Jared’s exposed throat and shoulder. He let his teeth graze across the skin where neck and shoulder met, feeling the shiver that ran through Jared’s body.

            “It was good, but now I’m ready for dessert,” Jared gasped as Jensen gave a nip to the sensitive skin of his throat.

            Jensen chuckled. “I want dessert first.” Jensen let his fangs pierce through the skin and into the vein, lips sealing over the wound, drawing in the intoxicating nectar of his lover. Jared clutched onto Jensen like a lifeline, one hand threaded through Jensen’s short hair.

            Jensen only took a few sips before he drew away from the wound. He watched the blood bead up on the surface before licking it away before the blood could run down. He repeated the process until the wound was healed.

            “My turn,” Jared growled.

            Quicker than the human eye could follow, Jared reversed their positions, pressing Jensen up against the wall, pressing up against Jensen like a second skin. Jared sank his fangs into Jensen’s throat, drawing out long draughts of his lover’s blood. This was Jared’s favorite thing in the world, drinking his lover’s blood.

            Jensen looked out over Jared’s shoulder, eyes scanning the crowd. His eyes found their target and a smile spread over his lips. He looked at the girl that had previously been in his position. She might have gotten to have Jared’s lips pressed against her skin for a few minutes, but Jensen was going to be able to enjoy this for eternity.


End file.
